Wendy's Return
by Shadowstar13
Summary: Remember Disney's Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland? Well, forget that. That never happened. I am Wendy Darling, at 25 years old. I grew up yes, but I never got married. And I never had a child. I did go back to Neverland, but it wasn't Peter who brought me there again. This is My Return to Neverland. *Inspired by this video: Peter Pan Hook/Wendy My Skin by foreverenchanted2*
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The Night My Life Fell Apart

I was sitting by my new window. It had a perfect view of the Neverstar, second to the right and straight on till morning. I had just moved into this new house with my fiancé, John Smith. It was a lovely two story house with a large kitchen and sitting room downstairs. A nursery and two bedrooms with a large bathroom were on the second floor. I had pulled up my rocking chair next to the window so I could sit there and wait for Peter.

Ten years ago, Peter Pan took me and my two brothers to his home on Neverland. We had returned home with the Lost Boys and my parents had taken them in happily. We all grew up and moved away. I was 25 now, and every night I sit up and wait for Peter to bring me back for spring cleaning. He promised me he would come back for me. He promised. Every night my heart broke just a little bit more.

I soon became very cross with Peter. I became bitter with my hatred for him. He broke his promise and let me grow up. I didn't want to grow up. It was the worse feeling in the world knowing that he abandoned me. I put a wall up around myself and let no one in. I had one little flame of love left, and I wasn't going to let anyone snuff it out.

But one night, almost a year ago, I was at a party with my father. It was another one of his bank parties. Mother had died two years before that, so I had started coming with him. That's where I met John Smith. He was 24 years old, my age. Tall, handsome charismatic. He flirted with me, and made me laugh for the first time in ages. We talked with each other the whole time I was there; we danced every dance together. Before we departed, he gave me a note with a date, time and address on it. He wanted to meet me in the city park.

Every week we would meet in the park and spend the afternoon together. He took me out to dinner, and to meet his parents. One day, I was getting ready for another date in the park with John. It was exactly 3 months since we met. I heard voices downstairs. I crept down the staircase and peered into the sitting room. There was John talking to my father, who was looking at him with a very kind expression. In John's hand was a small, purple velvet box. I crept back up stairs and finished getting ready. When I met him at the door, I didn't say anything about what I had seen. Later that night, after dinner, John pulled out the velvet box and got down on one knee.

"Wendy," he said, taking my hand. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I cried and threw my arms around his neck. "Yes John Smith! I will marry you!"

I has the happiest I had been for a long time. We planned the wedding for the next couple of months. It was going to be on the one year anniversary of our meeting. It was going to be perfect. For once, I had a normal life and it was not full of dreams of fairies, pirates and flying boys who never grow up. I stopped waiting by my window, and closed it for the first time in months.

A month before our wedding we bought our house together. It wasn't proper to live together before the wedding, but this house was nice and cheep. It wouldn't be on the market for very long so we bought it was soon as we could.

We were settled in our new house now, and two weeks to go before our wedding. I was sitting by the window, thinking of Peter again when John walked into the room. He had just gotten home from work and was taking off his tie.

"How was work, dear?" I asked getting up from my chair and coming over to him.

"Boring, as usual. Nothing but paper work," John sighed. I embraced him in a hug, but what came next was unexpected. I heard a thud, and a crunch right before John collapsed limp in my arms. Warm blood trickled from the back of his head into my hands. Quickly I laid him down on the ground and tried to stop the bleeding.

"John? John! Oh god what happened? John!" I cried as I realized he was dead. Before I could even look up a gloved hand placed a white handkerchief over my mouth and nose. I tried to scream, but all I did was inhale a mouthful of a sharp, bitter gas. It made my throat and nostrils sting. Soon my vision started to blur, and my mind went dark.

When I woke up, I was laying face up on my bed, with my heavy dress pushed up over my head. There was a pressure on my legs; John's killer was straddling me. He thrust into me and broke my barrier. My eyes began to tear up with pain and fear. I began to scream and scream but my dress muffled my cries. I could hear the stranger moan in pleasure. I passed out again while the killer reached his climax.

Finally, I woke up for good. I was alone in my bedroom. My own blood soaking the sheets and dripping down my legs. I was numb and could barely move. I lay there, silently crying until I had enough strength to get up and walk. I went straight to John's side and cried some more over him. I cried so hard, and for so long, the tears started to clean away to blood on my legs.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Night my Life on Earth Ended

I was alone. My family had abandoned me, my friends, scared of me.

You would think that after I was raped my family would be there to support me, but no. They shunned me for my lack of purity. That's what really pushed me over the edge.

I became depressed, and often had sudden outburst of violent rage. No one could be around me, without fearing for their life. I carried a knife around with me constantly. I cut myself, enjoying the pain. I wanted to let go of everything, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I blamed Peter for my pain. He didn't come back for me, and he let me grow up. If he had come back for me , this wouldn't have happened. Maybe I was wrong to blame him. I was delirious with rage and sorrow. Why did this happen to me? My life was perfect till Peter came to my window 10 years ago. Then, he broke his promise and my heart.

Two weeks had passed since my rape had taken place. It was the night my wedding should have been on. I finally decided to do it. To end my life, and be rid of the pain that plagued me. I left my window open that night. I stood in the bathroom with my knife in hand. I gazed at myself in the mirror, and started to cry.

Without even thinking, I moved the knife over my wrist and watched the bright red blood ooze from the cut. I was disappointed when I didn't feel any pain.

Suddenly, I heard a creak coming from my bedroom. I tensed, afraid that the killer may have returned to finish the job. Holding the knife out in front of me, I crept around the corner, to see who was there.

The figure I saw was a blast from my past. He was the same as he was 10 years ago, everything down to his red hat, long coat, and his long black hair, and his cold blue eyes. His hook still gleamed spotlessly.

"Wendy, my darling," Captain Hook said in a smooth seductive voice that made me sick. "You're all grown up I see."

"It's been 10 years, Hook. Of course I'm all grown up. What are you doing here?

"I'm here to save you, my dear."

"Why?"

"You see, that's my job. While Peter takes children who have fallen out of their carriages, I save the adults who are close to ending their life. But not just any adults of course. There are many people who, like you, have been brought to Neverland by Peter Pan, but then returned. Many of those people, end up like you. Cold, loveless, and in pain. Maybe even a little bit insane. When they are on the brink of death, I come and give them a better option. They can either kill themselves, or join my crew and come to Neverland again. Some chose to join, some choose to stay. What will you choose?"

"So, I either join your crew, or stay here?" I questioned, considering the options.

"Yes. I highly suggest you come with me, however." He stretched his hand out to me, but I backed away.

"I still don't trust you," but I lowered my knife.

"Really? Cause I think you do." He took the knife from my hands and laid it on the floor. Maybe something in him had changed. His eyes seemed less cold and unforgiving, but more warm and understanding. As his fingers brushed my hands, my heart began to race. What was wrong with me?

"Your wrist is bleeding." He stated. I looked down, and felt the pain for the first time. He must have seen it on my face, because he immediately led me to the bed and forced me to sit down. He ran to the bathroom and returned with a wet towel and a bandage wrap. He washed the cut and wrapped my wrist. I watched him carefully. As I gazed into his blue eyes, I wasn't afraid, but entranced.

"Are you going to come with me?" again, he held his hand out to me. I grasped it tightly, and said:

"Yes. I'll come with you."

For the first time ever, Captain Hook smiled a genuine smile. It wasn't an evil smirk full of malice, but a nice, happy smile. He was glad that I was coming with him. From then on, whenever Hook looked at me, a ghost of that smile returned. Only I could see it, and every time it made my heart melt.

Outside my window was a small boat that levitated with pixie dust. A crew member was there, ready to return his captain to the Jolly Roger. Hook jumped into the boat, and grabbed me by the waist and lifted me in. With his hand still around my hips, he ordered the crew member to bring us up to the main ship.

My heart raced as we boarded the Jolly Roger. I was returning to Neverland, and never had to leave. I had nothing to come back to. I wondered how Peter would react to my presence, or even if he remembered me at all. I pondered over that thought all the way to the Neverstar. As we approached the star, the portal opened up and we entered the Neverealm. The island looked the same as it always had. Every season going on at once. Not too big, but nicely crammed with adventures.


End file.
